Network Quality of Service (QoS) requirements may vary depending on the application. For example, some network applications, such as two-way voice and video, have very stringent QoS requirements, which may include low latency and/or high bandwidth, in order to provide a good experience to the end users.
For both wired and wireless networks, bandwidth and latency may be impacted by network congestion. In general, wired networks may suffer from peak-hour network traffic issues to a lesser extent than wireless networks, in part due to the higher overall bandwidth availability for many wired network connections versus the overall bandwidth of a wireless network connection.
Various techniques are available for prioritizing network traffic on a wireless network to provide high QoS. For example, Call Admission Control (CAC) and Wi-Fi Multimedia (WMM) have been previously used to prevent network oversubscription and to prioritize certain types of network traffic.